Claire's Story
by ghurley2009
Summary: One day, One day that forever changed Claire Fields life...This is her story... Chapter 2 is up...Btw I have to give huge props to Master Chief063 for helping me out throughout this entire process...If it wasnt for him Chapter 2 would never have been done
1. Chapter 1

One day, one day that changed the rest of my life and the rest of the world forever, Hi my name is Claire Fields and this is my story….  
Everything seemed to be going great in my life, I had recently graduated from high-school, my 19th birthday was less than a month away, I was preparing to start college and finally move out of my parents house, Not only that but I had an excellent job as a secretary at a law office which was going to look good on my sheets when I started Law School…I lived in Greenwich Village , NYC with my mother and father who I loved dearly…The everything fell apart…The wonderful life I had built for myself fell apart in only a matter of hours…

June 26th 2007

"Claire! CLAIRE! CLAIRE GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! Your going to be late for work again!" My mom screamed desperately trying to get me out of bed.

"I'm already awake!" I yelled from underneath my blanket, I of coarse was lying, Bet Eh.. Anything to shut her up.

I looked at the clock and groaned , Its already 8 o'clock, I'm going to be late again…

I got up quickly and rushed to complete my morning activities…I quickly brushed my long brown hair, Brushed my teeth and washed my face,

"No time for breakfast today" I told my mom as I quickly rushed to get out of the house

"Well if you would wake up on time" She retorted with a joking tone

"Where's dad?" I asked

"Oh the station called him into work today, Those riots that have been on the news recently have caused a lot of commotion" She said with an annoyed tone

"That sucks, At least he will get a huge ass paycheck!" I said

"Claire Fields! Watch your mouth!" My mother said in that normal angry voice mothers do

I laughed "Sorry, I'll see you after work"

"Don't be late, I want to have a family dinner tonight" She said, knowing I most likely will be late

I wish I would have kissed her, told her I loved her and held her tight….Because this would be the last time I ever saw my mother

As I walked out of the house I caught a quick glimpse of the headlines "PARIS HILTON OUT OF JAIL!"  
but then I read the scrolling bar at the bottom, it was listing cities that had reported "rioting" there were numerous major U.S. Cities and a couple of cities from around the world…London..Los Angeles…Madrid….I waited to watch for the N's "New York City" finally scrolled across the bottom..

"Damn it, Now I'm really going to be late" I cursed under my breath as I left my house..

As I walked down the stairs of my apartment building I realized something just wasn't right about today…I brushed it off at first but the closer I got to the Exit, The stronger the feeling got…

I quickly rushed out of the front door and down the sidewalk trying to get to the subway as fast as possible

"RING! RING! RING!" The phone nearly gave me a heart attack , I fumbled with my purse and finally found my phone

"Hello" I said in an annoyed voice

"Hey its Judy, Where the hell are you? We should have been on the train already?" Judy said in a very pissed off tone

Judy was my best friend of many years, She lived only a block away and quicidently worked across the street from the law office I worked at, Since we lived so close and worked in the same area we usually met at the Station and rode the train to work together

"I know I know, I'm running late , I'm on my way now" I said knowing We'd both be late now

"Well hurry up, They just shut down all trains headed for Harlem or the upper East Side, I want to get on the train before they shut down anymore and were even later for work" Judy said

"Shut Down? Why did they shut them down?" I said in a worried voice

"I dunno, Probably construction or something. Who cares anyway as long as they don't shut down the trains heading for Midtown, Now hurry up!" Judy said in a stern voice

"Your right, I'll be there in a sec" I said in a nervous voice

As I closed my phone I couldn't get the fact that the trains had shut down out of my mind, I knew something was wrong…"Maybe I'm just being paranoid" I said silently to myself

Moments later my phone started to buzz loudly again, Annoyed I fumbled to get my phone, assuming it was Judy again I started to curse and said to myself "Damn't Judy I'll be there in a minute!"  
But when I looked at my phone I realized it was my dad, it was strange for him to be calling me while he was at work, he never does that

"Hey dad" I said as I answered the phone

"Claire….(Static) …..Stay at ….(Static)….Don't leave…..(Static)….."The voice was obviously my father but something was wrong , he seemed panicked

"What? Daddy your cutting out" I said in a worried voice

"Stay away….(static)…East Side and….(static)…Its dangerous" I was desperately trying to figure out what he was saying

"Dangerous? What's dangerous? Your still cutting out, Where are you?" I said now panicking a bit

"I'm ….(static)….in the …(Static)….er East Side….Stay…(Static)" He said cutting put even worse than before

"Daddy I cant understand you! What the hell is going on?" I screamed into the phone

"I'm sorry I cant be there to protect you sweetie, I love you" He said in the first clear sentence

"Protect me from what?!?" I said panicking even more, But there was no answer

"Daddy! What's going on!?! Protect me from what!?!" I screamed so loudly into the phone that it could have woken up sleeping beauty, But again there was no response, I stood there in silence for a moment before my phone beeped, I looked at the screen

It said "CALL LOST" in bright blue letters…"What's going on" I thought

I thought maybe it was just a misunderstanding, I probably just confused the words cause the phone was cutting out so badly, There was probably nothing wrong at all and I was just blowing it out of proportion in my head

After finally convincing myself everything was okay I continued to make my way to the station to meet Judy…But I just couldn't stop thinking about my dad

"Why would he call during work? What did I need to stay away from? Why did he sound so panicked?" I thought to myself as I walked down the steps to the subway

As I entered the station I saw Judy pacing the floor obviously angry about how later I was..

"Claire! There you are! Where the hell have you been?!" She said in an angry voice

"I'm so sorry…my dad called me and he…..never mind… What matters is I'm here now, Lets go" I said trying to change the subject

As we boarded the train to Mid-Town I saw on a flashing board that all trains to and from the Upper West Side and surrounding areas had been diverted as well

"That's strange" I said to Judy

"Whatever, Lets go before this one gets diverted to" Judy said in an attempt to rush me

As the train left the station I got an overwhelming feeling of fear, "Something's wrong" I thought

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS DUE TO AN EMERGENCY SITUATION ALL TRAINS ARE NOW BEING HALTED AT THE NEAREST STATION WERE SORRY FOR THIS INCONVIENCE"

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

I was never really religious. Didn't really believe in heaven or hell…But now I see my life before was heaven…my life now is truly hell…what happened on the train was only a little before I seen this hell I now call life.

"Attention all passenger, trains are being halted to the nearest station, sorry for the inconvenience," The intercom voice announced abruptly.

After the man on the intercom finished, the train quickly erupted with whispering and chattering of people trying to figure out what was going on.

"Must be pretty bad to shut down all the trains," One man said. 

"I wonder if its terrorist," An elderly woman said. 

"I just talked to my sister and she said there were addicts or psychopaths attacking outside her office building," Said a young lady in front of us to another passenger 

I glanced over at Judy; her face was pale and filled with fear. 

"I'm sure everything's going to be fine, don't worry," I said in a sympathetic tone. 

"I'm fine, I really am," Judy said 

"I'm sure it's nothing like the attacks," I told her trying to make her feel better.

"I said I was fine Claire," Judy commanded. 

"I better call into work and tell them I'll be late," I told her as I reached into my purse to pull out my cell-phone. 

"Me to," Judy said with a sound of depression in her voice. 

"Hi you've reached Bingham & Stein law offices, you have reached us outside of business hours," A tape recording said. I hung up my cell-phone and stuffed it back in my purse. 

"_How strange_," I thought, "_They should have opened an hour ago, and that message should have been turned off as soon as they opened_." 

Suddenly the breaks on the train started to squeal loudly as we started to pull into the next station. The train passengers started to quickly file out. The station was a madhouse. Crowds of angry men and women filled every inch of the area, people were ranting and raving, and it was so crowded people almost fell into the tracks. 

"Hey were only about a block from Midtown, we can just walk," Judy said as she gazed down at the subway map 

"I guess," I said with a worried tone in my voice. We both managed to make are way out of the hellhole, before things got worse. When we stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the subway, we saw the city was more than chaos. 

"Oh my god," Judy shouted. The entire street was packed with cars most were abandoned, or demolished with flames, and explosions. Only about an hour before the city seemed peaceful and now it was filled with the sounds of screaming, sirens, and gunshots. 

"I bet there's been an attack!" Judy yelled out panicking. She almost fell to her knees, but I caught her quickly. 

"I don't think so, this seems different," I told her, but we were interrupted by the sounds of a screaming women. 

"Hey what the hells going on?!" Judy hollered as she grabbed the woman's arm. 

"My baby! They attacked my baby! They killed my little boy!" The woman shrieked, as tears shot out of her face. 

"Who did?" I yelled to the women, because of the intense sounds around us. 

"Those monsters!!" She cried out falling to her knees. 

"What th-" The women screaming cut off Judy 

"There they are!" The woman screamed repeatedly. As I turned around I saw a small group of people running up the street, but they didn't look like people anymore. Their eyes were filled with evil. Their clothes were tattered; most of them were covered in wounds, one man looked as though his throat had been ripped out. Judy and I stared in shock. Just then we heard the women scream, I turned around and saw that the lifeless boy she was holding before was suddenly full of life. The small boy was latched deep onto the shoulder of the women. Blood ran down her arm as she screamed, and was quickly mauled by several others. 

"Oh my God!" Judy yelled out. I quickly grabbed her hand and we dashed away. Some of those things didn't seem interested in the woman, and dashed after us. We quickly rounded a corner and pushed up against a wall. The things ran past, not seeing us.

"Quick, over to that store," I whispered to her. We both ducked low and managed to get over to the store without being seen. As we were about to enter I heard Judy scream. I looked over and saw one of those things about to rip out her throat, but it was knocked down by the sound of a gunshot.

"Get out of here!" The police officer shouted. She was killed though by the things that came out of nowhere. We both got away and just kept running down the road. We stopped by a wall, and took a breather. None of those things seemed to be around. Judy screamed and fell to the floor.

"What?!?" I yelled out, as I looked over and saw a head peak around the corner. I jumped to and fell to the floor.

"Shhh!" The old man yelled. He was an old man around his sixties, bald, and stubby. He held a .12 Remington 870. He motioned us to come with him, and we quickly got up and followed him. He led us to a convenient store, and we walked inside. We looked around, and saw it was pretty much empty. Judy and I followed him up the stairs into a room that said Staff Only.

"This way," He told us unlocking the door. We stood at the bottom, and ascended our way up the darkness of the steps.


End file.
